pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Victoryisyours
__TOC__ Rally-kupo! — Skakid Rally- kupo! 18:12, 9 January 2009 (EST) Actually I'm first. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:45, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :Hi I'm Frosty and I'm more British than a krumpets-and-beans-and-toast sandwhich. --Frosty 14:43, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::lol -- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Vĭctøȓƴışƴouȓş']] 14:50, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::Uh. Turd? 16:04, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Error creating thumbnail: convert: unable to open image `/var/www/w/images/1/1a/Frosty_Diglett.gif': No such file or directory. --Frosty 16:49, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::::: #35 in most linked is pretty good for being gone since March--''Shadow'' 22:38, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yes but I was 3rd most linked to user when I quit (excluding the policies at the top). [[User:Victoryisyours|'VictoryisSrs']] (''talk''/ ) 07:18, 16 September 2008 (EDT) Been a while, punk. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 09:06, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :Ok... [[User:Victoryisyours|'VictoryisSrs']] (''talk''/ ) 14:31, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::You didn't create the page yet btw. [[User:Victoryisyours|'VictoryisSrs']] (''talk''/ ) 15:55, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::He messed up, it's on his user page. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:05, 16 September 2008 (EDT) WB somewhat late. =p PheNaxKian Sysop 16:02, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :More than somewhat. 17:13, 16 September 2008 (EDT) Now works i Think... http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Me/Mo_Tease_AoE_Blocker this is my first time to create Build. Please comment my work. ummm i think i made a super good derv ab build ... how do i get it up so people can like insult it/complamint it?Ecro 20:39, 23 September 2008 (EDT)ecro this is my first build ive made on pvx ... tell me how u like it :D Ecro 18:31, 26 September 2008 (EDT)Ecro http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:D/E_Conjure_Impurities Heres my new cat --''Shadow'' 23:11, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :His eyes look a lil creepy O_O [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 07:09, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::A little more than a little. 16:25, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ^^ TY!Ecro 19:01, 24 September 2008 (EDT)ecro <3 you still in mist? :Yeah. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 20:55, 18 September 2008 (EDT) sig page have you finished so i can protect it? =p PheNaxKian Sysop 12:55, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :Yep, thanks, but do you actually like it? Old one better? V i ''' 12:57, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :it's nice, better than usual sigs =p. (btw in prefrances put . Atm it looks like you're subst. it.)PheNaxKian Sysop' 13:04, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::I did and it automatically changes to include SUBST 'V i ' 13:06, 21 September 2008 (EDT) Follow these steps: # Make a new page named User:Victoryisyours/Sig. # Paste your signature's code there. Make sure there are no timestamp or other codes. # Make a new page named User:Victoryisyours/Sig subst. # Paste the following there: . Make sure there are no other codes. # Go to My Preferences and paste the following there: . Make sure Raw Signature is checked. Also, I have made the code a bit shorter: 'V i ' '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' 13:22, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :Done. Thanks, u r smart. 13:25, 21 September 2008 (EDT) Crap, just realized my sig looks funked up on IE =(. 14:52, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :It reminds me of a flag. Not that disturbing in my opinion. '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' 15:01, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ::I might try a different sig, not to purposely piss you off for helping me with that sig. 15:14, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :::Not at all. Feel free to ask if you need any help. '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' 15:20, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ::::New sig = good or bad? ~ 17:05, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Baed much. 17:17, 26 September 2008 (EDT) i like the nes sig ... is ine to big? ... just made it on photoshop lol ok i dont know how to link that to my main page & can u tell me if this build works?Ecro 18:29, 26 September 2008 :your newest sig looks a tad high... =s 'PheNaxKian Sysop' 17:06, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::Is this good enough. 17:07, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::Don't suppose you'd be willing to go to 150px? =s (the problem with it being so high is it breaks the line spacing...) 'PheNaxKian Sysop' 17:10, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Lol okay. Your sig is breaking line spacing. Try making the individual dimensions (like height and width) so it won't interfere. Too bad I know nothing about how to do that, $10 says Cedave or Dont does. -- 'Guild of ' 17:16, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :Free of charge: . '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' 18:45, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::Now it's too small to read. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 19:43, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::You mean 117px is the absolute highest it can be without breaking line spacing? 20:24, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Yep, or else the height will be taller than 19 px. If you Right Click on the sig Dont posted and go to Properties, it's 117x19. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 20:53, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Actually, a height of 20 doesn't break either, but PVX:SIGN says 19, thus we limit to 19 :) --'› Srs Beans ' 14:58, 28 September 2008 (EDT) Mebbe? ¬Victory Yours [[User:Victoryisyours|'ــVictory']] Yours [[User:Victoryisyours|'ــvıcтory']] yours Play around with the colours if you like. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:30, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :I like the middle one, should I include my ViY pic ( )? 20:26, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::It wouldn't fit with the small font, tbh. :: [[User:Victoryisyours|'VICTORY']] [[User_talk:Victoryisyours|'YOURS']] <--- might be okay if you want to use the image. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 20:59, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::meh. the "is" doesn't fit in with the rest of the siggy. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 21:01, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::: [[User:Victoryisyours|'VICTORY']] [[User_talk:Victoryisyours|'YOURS']] :::: [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] [[User_talk:Victoryisyours|'Yours']] ::::XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:06, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::::the top one stands out too much, but the lowercase one looks better. then again, i'm not ViY. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 21:30, 27 September 2008 (EDT) SInce... you're uploading pretty good sig images, can you upload one for me as "CABOSE" with a kick-ass design? CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 20:47, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :I'll try. 22:14, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::Sexy sig-- 22:58, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::how do you make those images? (LVPoW) 13:35, 28 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Photoshops? or super sexy fonts? =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:45, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Super sexy fonts. Btw Cabose I really don't mind making you another sig if you dont like that one. [[User:Victoryisyours|'ــVictory']] Yours ::::::i'm pretty happy. if anybody asks me why i have both red and blue, i'll just say the usual thing whenever I'm on the red team "Church traded me for Griff." but if you have any other ideas, feel free to tell me. will save me some time for future siggys. (LVPoW) 22:48, 28 September 2008 (EDT) Your signature I cannot read it ' SazzyPooh 12:08, 28 Sep 2008 ' :Don't worry, I don't plan on keeping it. 12:17, 28 September 2008 (EDT) ::Hot pink turns me on-- 18:20, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :::It's actually violet but whatevs. 19:26, 28 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Your sigs are very pretty as of late.<3----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 01:43, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::::=) 'Victoryis ' 06:50, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::I like sig9, also hot-- 21:49, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Sig 1 and sig 6 are the best (if you're counting from the top of the list down, it is 1 and 6). 18:04, 2 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Which ones are those? 06:43, 3 October 2008 (EDT) # # # # # # # # # -- 04:07, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :I like 9, 6, and 3 if it was possible to read at 19px =/ Also, he was counting from the top of the list down so he likes this one and the violet one I think. 10:43, 4 October 2008 (EDT) ::The white background of most pages really makes your sig kinda hard to see, FYI. -- 'Guild of ' 10:46, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :::Really? I can see it fine =/ 10:47, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::These are the sexy ones: ::::::::::19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] ([[User talk:Victoryisyours|''talk]]/ ) :::::::::and :::::::::: [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) :::::::::so discuss. 15:53, 5 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::mine is sad.--I r OgR3. Meh. 21:23, 9 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::You're a few months late. 13:47, 10 December 2008 (EST) Who is retarded? O_o 18:36, 7 October 2008 Phenaxkian (Talk | contribs) blocked "85.31.187.225 (contribs)" with an expiry time of 1 month (vandle, see HB portal.) --87.118.101.102 14:41, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :You are, you didn't check that we posted at nearly the same time. 14:42, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::Your sig is impossible to read. Refer to the previous section where I put the 2 leet sigs. 15:39, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :::I can read it from across the room...anyways i changed it back to the original blue one so there. 15:40, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Ffs, you must have leet eyes. I can't read it from more than 3 inches away. Original blue is sexiest and leetest, bbi. 17:49, 7 October 2008 (EDT) Necro Knocker Your vote is dumb. Only 3 skills rely on corpses. --Rikuno 18:24, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :Wtf? Your 3 main skills do, and relying on corpses at all is bad. There's like no focus to this build, and my vote is not dumb for obvious reasons. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 20:57, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::Telling a vet his vote is dumb is a retarded move. 15:39, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :::There's a whole fk load on Readem's page-- 03:39, 11 October 2008 (EDT) hurd u liek socks. =D --RAAARRRR!!!! 13:48, 12 October 2008 (EDT) User:Fire Tock/Race Contest JOIN!--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Win']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 16:52, 9 November 2008 (EST) Why does everyone love zez more then me I'm more active on guild wars nowadays :PUser:Tsupert|19px[[User:Tsupert |'Tsupert'Also_Known_As_Deathral]].' 13:15, 23 November 2008 (EST) :What? [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours]] (''talk''/ ) 15:42, 23 November 2008 (EST) :What the fuck just happened? 16:56, 23 November 2008 (EST) ::He tried to use ":P" on another line, so instead of seeing the colon in the smiley, the line was indented. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:03, 23 November 2008 (EST) :::Oh. Failure at wikicode lolol 17:41, 23 November 2008 (EST) OMG THANK YOU! thank u so much, i love the signature! [[User:Whiplash513|'Whip']][[User talk:Whiplash513|'lash']] 16:45, 24 November 2008 (EST) :Needs more Q_Q or happiness, tbh. 16:47, 24 November 2008 (EST) :Glad you like it. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 16:47, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::owait, Martyr=Q_Q, disregard my previous comment. 16:50, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::martyr = winz, but ppl in RA call me a noob when my whole bar is: Martyr, Mending, Arcane Echo, Vengence. wtf is wrong with them? 0_o [[User:Whiplash513|'Whip']][[User talk:Whiplash513|'lash']] 18:26, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::::Your missing smiter's boon-- 18:52, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::::Martyr does = win, but it's a Q_Q skill. And your build is missing frenzyhealsig, that's why everyone is Q_Qing. 18:54, 24 November 2008 (EST) build help How do I "offically" make a build?(its on my page->>>) TheUnknowSpirit :Go to where you want to make the build, and make the page in accordance with the formatting guide. 20:03, 26 November 2008 (EST) My Urgoz Build Thanks - the build is still work in progress (writing it up ) but it works well, ran somthing close last night and had no problem in normal mode Xiay 10:12, 1 December 2008 (EST) :Im lost as to how to do the rest of them corectly Xiay 10:16, 1 December 2008 (EST) your advertisement Could you please tell me how to make a dang sig, I suck with this sort of stuff, seriously. OneShotKillz 11:05, 6 December 2008 (EST) :This should explain how to upload a picture, and then it has a link to how to make your own sig. 11:58, 6 December 2008 (EST) ::Infidel you stalker, jeez. 19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 12:51, 6 December 2008 (EST) :::Watchlist says hai. 15:31, 6 December 2008 (EST) ::::you watch ViY's talk o_O 18:07, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::::I watch 117 user/talk pages, not including subpages. --'› Srs Beans ' 07:07, 10 January 2009 (EST) :::::I watch important people's talk page. ViY falls under that category. As does a bunch of other talk pages. 10:46, 10 January 2009 (EST) ::::::I'm touched Infidel =) 11:12, 10 January 2009 (EST) :::::::hawt. Btw, your sig is too big. Needs to be limited to 19px IIRC. 12:15, 10 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::It's 18 px, smartass. --'› Srs Beans ' 12:20, 10 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::infidel, urs is 20px, please make it 19px :) [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 12:32, 10 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::I don't know what the actually height should be, nor do I care. I was just notifying ViY. Tbh, if he doesn't change it, it won't bother me. I just threw that out there. 14:12, 10 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Don't know why it looked so tall at 18px. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 15:12, 10 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::Probably because it's w i d e. Also, max height as per PvX:SING is 18px, but 19px works too. --'› Srs Beans ' 15:14, 10 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::ViY, that was a good sig though. IMO, put it down to like 17, see if it looks normal, then use it. I thought it was quite secksay. 11:35, 11 January 2009 (EST) Sig It is too tall. Fix plz. ~~ 16:43, 11 January 2009 (EST) :No u. See above. --'› Srs Beans ' 17:14, 11 January 2009 (EST) : Actually it was 18 pixels tall. Anyway, he has already changed it back. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:19, 11 January 2009 (EST) ::Oh, well I read above and it said nothin really important... ~~ 17:26, 11 January 2009 (EST) . Why does it hang beneath regular text? [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 21:08, 11 January 2009 (EST) :::Cuz it is centering it based on the height of the whole thing, which is the V, which is enormous. ~~ 06:33, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::::Ah, ok. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 07:05, 12 January 2009 (EST) "Your sig isn't distracting. Victoryisyours (talk/pvxcontribs) 20:32, 12 January 2009 (EST)" randomness is random. ok thanks lol... or was it sarcasm*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 06:57, 15 January 2009 (EST) :It was sarcastic lol, It just sticks out cause it is long, pink, and has a gasping heart. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 10:12, 15 January 2009 (EST) :: :>*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 21:02, 15 January 2009 (EST) I am #3 most linked, referring to comment at top. And hai--Relyk 17:32, 17 February 2009 (EST) :#37, ouch...and hai. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 17:37, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Is victory mine now that I think PvX people are bad? :( I don't really care about the RfA atm. This entire change is kinda jarring lol. [QQ here] 02:20, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Account Hi. Your edits are now back in this account and you should be able to log in as Victoryisyours. Please let me know if you have any problems doing that. Angela (talk) 02:00, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Hi. Thanks for telling me about the edit count bug. I'll add it to the list. Angela (talk) 11:56, 25 February 2009 (UTC) hi i stole your userpage because it's awesome. hope you don't mind.FMK- 05:11, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :tbh his page still looks so much better --'-Chaos-' 08:54, 17 March 2009 (UTC)